


Silk stitches and Shortswords

by Smuttyluvsthings



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyluvsthings/pseuds/Smuttyluvsthings
Summary: General Sapphire and Tailor Ruby’s musings.





	Silk stitches and Shortswords

General Sapphire watched the appointed tailor of the castle, Ruby, work swiftly on one of the princess’ dresses, observing how each stitch came rapidly after another like clockwork. It was mesmerizing, to say the least. It reminded her of the training grounds of especially rigorous days.

She sharpened her shortsword’s blade, preparing it for other battles. Or any upcoming battles, anyway. Her General cap laid on the table, open for anyone to touch and/or hold it.

And of course, the tailor laid his hands on it.

Ruby ran his hand over the top of the article, taking in the feel of the object.

“Do you think this would pair well with a dress?” He pondered outloud, lowering the cap to meet the General’s eyes. Sapphire tilted her head back up and tilted her head, her usual feral eyes relaxed into a more girlish shape. Or, at the very least, her expression was more soft.

Cute, Ruby thought.

“What do ya think, Mr. Tailor?” Sapphire questioned back, sending him a challenging smile. Her fangs brushed against her lip as she rested her shortsword on the floor, certainly not the best place to put it, by it was better than nothing.

Ruby merely laughed in return, setting the cap onto his own head.

“I think you would look rather pretty, stunning, dare I say,” He stated boldly, looking rather confident in his words. Sapphire’s cheeks became tinted slightly pink, but she quickly shook her head in denial.

“You’re even crazier than ya seem,” she muttered.

The raven haired boy grinned and put back his left over pins that he didn’t use in the fabric back into the designated cushion, walking over to sit next to Sapphire. He carefully picked up the blade she had set on the fllor, examining it closely. More closely than what was to be expected of just pure curiosity.

“Lightweight and easy to transport… you do know your trade,” He commented, running his fingers down the sharp side of the weapon. Amazingly, he hadn’t cut himself. The other girl watched him closely, before letting her gaze drift onto the mannequins in his studio; each of them had a different dress or suit on.

“I’d say yer one of yer trade too, Ruby,” She folded her legs in the chair, brushing her hair out of her face. Ruby sighed and nodded, shrugging as he let the blade topple down next to the sewing machine.

“I suppose you could say that,” He walked behind Sapphire’s chair, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind. Sapphire’s face flushed at this affection, trying to turn to face him, but Ruby’s grip was firm.

“But then, could I be the master of the fierce general’s heart?” He questioned softly, pressing his lips to the flushed girl’s hair.

Sapphire’s answer was an affirmative squeak.

Good enough for Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Cap!


End file.
